Rainier Days
by The Famous Fire Lady M
Summary: Captain Thom Rainier is an ordinary cop in New Kirkwall City. But after a string of murders as well as a plot to destroy everything he holds dear is discovered, he's forced to team up with an informant from the Carta drug cartel and get to the bottom of this mystery once and for all. Modern AU, no magic, Red Lyrium. F!Cadash/Blackwall, Cullen/Samson, Adoribull, Varric/Cassandra.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own not a mite of this Dragon Age stuff except for my cadash!_

* * *

"Is handcuffs your idea of romance, Rainier?" Anais shook the thin steel chain keeping her hands together, as she rested her boots on the table. Crusted mud shook off, onto the clean surface. Thom fought the urge to shove her short legs down.

"This isn't a date, Cadash." He insisted, voice exasperated somewhere behind her back.

The redhead looked toward the two-way mirror, her way of asking if he was being watched. "You're the one who keeps getting stuck with me. What, you been asking for me?"

"You know why you're here, don't you?" Thom crossed the room, leaning against the edge of the table almost nonchalantly.

"Pigs always pick me up." Anais responded plainly, the corners of her lips curled upward in a sneer just enough to let him see the top row of her teeth. "Can't help it if they don't tell me the bullshit charges they have on me."

"I know for a fact Detective Mornay read you your rights, and told you why he was bringing you in. It isn't his fault when you insist you'd rather be seen getting arrested than, and I quote; 'be seen cooperating with a pig like him'."

"Do you think I like squealing on my mates, Rainier? Just because I'm your goddamn informant–"

"Listen." Thom dropped the folders he held with a loud clatter, letting the coroner's photographs slip free and slide across the table. "Do either of these men look familiar to you?"

"Yeah, that's the sleazy fuck that tried to make a move on me on that deal that went south last month." Anais gestured to the first, looking at the washed out photo. "Guess he's not getting anymore dwarf dust any time soon."

"Looks like you made the final move to me." Thom added, picking up another picture and setting it next to the first.

"Or I'm not the only pair of tits he had the audacity to grab at." Anais made a face, turning in her seat to look at the next photograph, feet on the ground now. Again, the next photo was of some other rat faced customer she'd seen in passing, but this one was the one whose wrist she broke when he tried to punch her out for telling him to get lost when he had no cash. "Never seen this guy." She lied smoothly, forcing her hands to start relaxing, splayed against the table top.

The third photo was of someone she barely recognized with the amount of damage done to her face, Rainier's voice sounding distant when he said the name she was dreading.

"Janeka's dead?" There was a palpable amount of fear in her voice, and her heart gave a wrench.

"You had nothing to do with this one then?" Thom shook the photograph, the material making a soft wobbling sound. "First Lieutenant Nadine Janeka, head of the fucking Narcotics unit, was found dead with the other two, and you're telling me you had no idea."

"Clearly." Anais rolled her eyes as she cleared her throat, trying desperately to get the choking feeling to go away. Janeka was her friend, or, at least, the closest thing to one she could get in her line of work. "She was a good woman, always had her mind on her job."

"Good is.. subjective. Not exactly a word I would use to describe her. She was found with two lyrium addicts, dead in an alleyway. And she was chummy with you of all people."

"And you think I did it? Yeah, sure, those guys were huge pricks; I'm not sorry they're dead, but Janeka? What the fuck could she have done?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, Cadash."

"Last I even heard from her, she was looking for some guy. Riley something. Never saw him myself, he bought the dust from some other dealer, I guess. But she mentioned him all the time."

"Is it possible this person wanted her dead?"

"I guess. Rainier, you're the one with the training, not me." Anais shifted, uncomfortable with not having the suspicion spotlight on her anymore.

"Do you want some water or something?" He asked softly, noting how scared she looked, as he unlocked her handcuffs. Anais rubbed her red wrists, and nodded.

Only after the redhead had settled back down, a steaming cup of coffee in her hands did she begin to speak again:

"Apparently he was a regular at some methadone clinic Janeka did some work at or something, and his dose wasn't working properly, because he was on some dust that he claimed was 'ten times as strong as the regular shit' and he was getting it from some weird guy in Europe he referred to as his 'boss'. Like a shitload of people were saying they were getting this good shit from him, and they all were dead weeks later. Dead, or their brains were fried. All those overdoses the pigs ruled were fucking murder. And Janeka was trying to get to the bottom of it."

"Why do you know this and we don't?" Thom cast a worried glance to the two-way mirror.

"Hell if I know, Captain. Maybe you should get your head out of your ass next time."

Thom closed his eyes and sighed, silently praying for the strength to deal with this. "Look, if you find anything else out, you know how to get in contact with me."

"Shit, Rainier, we're already taking it to the next level?" Anais replied in a mocking tone, with a wry quirk of her head. "Next thing you'll know we'll be going out on real dates, instead of this same fuckup over and over."

Thom muttered something under his breath and shook his head, getting up from the chair he had just barely sunk into. "You're free to go, Anais." He opened the door for her and watched her leave. The short woman knew just where to go to get out of here, she'd be in nearly every week for the past two years on charges that never really seemed to stick.

Thom knew there was something between them, he could feel it, and he was sure Anais knew it too. She always managed to snag him in between things he really needed to be doing otherwise.

He swept the photographs back into the folder, and the dried debris from the sidewalk (transferred by Anais' massively heeled boots, of course), only to realize the photograph of Lieutenant Janeka was missing. This time he swore out loud and stormed out of the interrogation room, angrily stuffing his arms into the sleeves of his coat and hurrying off after the Cadash woman into the cold.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cadash, you can't just walk out with evidence like that!" Rainier grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Like Hell I can't, Captain!" She kept walking, dragging the poor police captain along.

"Anais, wait–"

"You just can't fucking believe Janeka was a crooked cop, can you?" Cadash rounded on him after wriggling out of his grip. "She kept her palms greased, you can write that shit down."

Thom scowled, pulling his arm back. "Then why was she so intent on stopping this guy?"

"He was getting people killed. Kids even." She fixed him with a cold look. "Dr. Corrin Fius, the chemist with the multimillion dollar cancer drug deal. That's his name by the way. Couldn't tell you that with the fuckers in the other room listening in. He's got both hands in the cookie jar if you know what I mean. Especially now that Janeka's not around to stop him."

"How do you even know all this?"

"Gotta keep up with the competition, Thom. The little guys help out sometimes, and the cops take down the big guys hogging up the market." Anais shoved her ungloved hands ungraciously into the pockets of her brown overcoat.

The wind picked up, sending flurries of snow past them both.

"Do you want to go somewhere else and talk about this?" Thom shivered, stiffly looking down at her. He was wearing layers but still the chill went right through him. Anais must have been made of stone to not feel it. "Maybe get a cup of coffee?"

Anais put a chilly red hand to her heart, scandalized. "Is this a date, Rainier?"

"No. It's just that it's cold, and you're not wearing any gloves or a scarf or anything, and I'm freezing. You can't possibly be warm in just your coat."

"Maker's balls, Thom.." The epithet was hissed under her breath, and she began to laugh, a low noise he didn't recognize the sound of, never having heard her genuine laughter before, "You're babbling. If you're really that worried for me, we can go to a cafe or something."

Thom's ears burned red despite the cold, and he hoped she only took it as being windblown. "Of course I'm worried. You seem to be the only one giving out the info we need. Anais, you want the guy who killed Janeka found, I get it, and the only way we can do that is with everything you can tell us."

"Alright, alright. I can get you all the information you want. C'mon, I know a place that serves great coffee."

She took his hand, and the flush spread down his neck, along with the warmth. "You should wear gloves. Your hands are like ice."

"I could say the same for you, Rainier. Your meaty palms are freezing too."

"Well, I didn't get the chance to get anything on my hands since I was trying to catch up to you. How do you even manage to move so fast in those shoes?"  
Anais laughed again, swinging her – and his – hand. "Loads of practice."

Thom glanced down the street, to make sure no one was watching. "Why does that sound like something you shouldn't be telling me because it's illegal?"

"Since when is running in heels illegal, Captain?" The dwarf glanced over her shoulder at him, a mischievous grin evident across her lips.

"It's not illegal unless you're running from the police." Thom met her gaze, trying hard to maintain a stoic expression but failing. "And I know you like to send the boys on wild goose chases."

"Because it's funny." She added, her smirk widening to a full fledged grin.

He shook his head. "I really shouldn't be hanging around with you. I could lose my job."

"Don't be such a baby. This is out of work." Anais jabbed him with a pointed finger, square in the chest. "You're off the clock, and so am I."

"And what is with this?" He raised his hand, still clutched in hers.

"Keeping my poor widdle fingers warm, Rainier. Your giant hands work perfectly to block the wind. You can let go if you want."

There was a beat of silence where she was waiting for him to either let go or say he didn't mind. That specific moment never came; instead, Thom's grip tightened only a fraction. Anais pretended not to notice.

* * *

The 'cafe' Anais dragged him to was a dump; even worse than a dump, actually. He was sure the place should have been shut down ages ago, the way it looked now. At least it was nearly deserted. Even the waitstaff knew not to be around too often, and for that he was grateful, despite the fact this was probably a front for some shifty business or another. Anais was slurping down some frothy drink with extra whipped cream, where Thom stuck with the simple black coffee, two sugars. The redhead had made a face.

"Live a little, you big lug. Coffee is only good if it's got half a bottle of whiskey in."

"I need to stay sharp, Cadash. Not everything has to be fancy."

She mimicked him into her latte, somehow managing to get whipped cream all over her face. Thom leaned across the table to wipe her face clean for her without thinking about it, and the color of the dwarf's face went from pink to full on red.

"Are you okay?"

Anais' response was a little choked, and she shoved his hand away before he could reach her cold face. "Yeah, shit, Thom, I'm fine." A small hand with nails bitten to the quick wiped at the mess on her lips, and the dwarf forced her gaze elsewhere. "I'm fine."

"Cadash?" Rainier spoke quietly, leaning across the table, the coffee at his elbow.

Anais looked up at him, her fingertips still curled by her mouth, half expecting –almost wishing, even – him to say something romantic. "What?"

"Are you going to give me back the photo or not?" He held out his hand, expectantly.

"Shit, okay, fine, whatever." The redhead fumbled in one of her oversized pockets before pulling out the picture, folded neatly into fourths. She placed it in his palm, and he closed his fingers around it.

"Thank you, Anais. It's nice to know you're good for some things."

"Thanks, Thom. You know just what to say to a woman to get her going." Cadash rolled her eyes, and slid a little in the booth. "It's almost like you do care."

Thom clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth as he absently stirred his cooling coffee. "This place really is dead at night, huh?"

"Yeah." Anais was watching his hand move, still distracted. "It doesn't help the waitress probably smelled a pig as soon as you stepped into the place."

Rainier wasn't listening, too busy trying to focus on looking out the window behind Anais, a hand absently scratching at his five o clock shadow growing in, instead of on the redhead chewing her nails in front of him. "Snow's stopped."

"Good. You gonna walk me home, Captain?" She finished her drink, a bit of foam still on her lips.

This time it was Thom's turn to stare, his coffee all but forgotten beside him. "Do you want me to?"

"Yeah. It's almost two am. I could use the company." Anais stood, rubbing her arms with her hands. "Still fucking freezing too."

"Think any taxis run this late?"

"Around here? Not a fucking chance, Rainier." She had leaned against the booth's edge, as he stood up close to her.

"Shit. How many blocks is it to your place?" Thom wedged his hands into his own pockets.

"A good few. We can talk on the way." Anais gave him a teasing smile, and he leaned in closer. "You weren't hoping to get lucky, were you?"

"With you?" Rainier laughed, a forced one that left his chest aching in more ways than one.

When the Captain laughed, so did Anais. Her smile didn't even reach her eyes; first giveaway she was faking. "Yeah, right."

When they were walking out after Thom had left a crumpled twenty dollar bill on the table, they didn't notice the camera flash somewhere behind them. Rainier was too busy trying to pretend Anais was simply also pretending to care about him to get into his good graces in case this whole shebang fell down around her ears. Her hand, however, was warm in his despite the slush on the ground that stuck to their shoes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Captain Rainier, do you have an explanation for these pictures? I'm sure the press would like to know what you were doing out with a known Carta member." Commissioner Meredith Stannard stood ramrod still beside her desk, arms folded behind her back. Thom looked down at the glossy prints, recognizing himself and – his body went cold – that was Anais beside him, hand in his.

"Where did you get these?" He asked, afraid of the answer, as he tentatively lifted his head to meet her gaze.

"They were delivered to my doorstep early this morning by way of an anonymous tip." Stannard's tone was crisp, staccato even. "You're lucky no one else saw them but me."

Rainier could tell she was angry but she never showed it beside the flaring of her nostrils whenever he managed to gather the guts to look her in the face, the lividity of her cheeks a clear sign this was an embarrassment to the force. Even worse, this was made personal; someone had taken these photographs and brought them straight to her house. This was an embarrassment to her.

"Shit." Thom muttered under his breath, before looking at the pictures again. "This has to be a set up."

"A set up, Captain?" There was a raise of her eyebrows and she fixed him with a piercing look. Stannard was good at looking right through him as if he didn't exist. "This is a complete breach of protocol and I should have your badge right now for this."

He inhaled sharply, eyes widening. "Commissioner Stannard, I–"

"But. You show promise, Captain. I can see you will not let me down if I give you another chance. You need to get to the bottom of this. Find out who did this, and I will expunge this photograph mess from your record here." She held her hand up, palm facing him. "This is your last chance, Rainier."

"Yes, ma'am." Thom was studying the photograph. "Did they leave anything else with these?"

"A letter demanding money in exchange for silence. The lab's dusting it for prints as we speak."

"What is this, blackmail then?"

"Precisely, Captain. I believe someone is pressuring the precinct into staying silent for some reason, particularly you. Or perhaps they want you sacked."

"This must have something to do with the Lt. Janeka case." Rainier let the glossy photo drop down onto the table. "It's what I was doing there. Cadash had some information, and I have strong reason to believe corruption has reached the upper levels of the force."

"Do you have proof to back this up?" Stannard seemed surprised that he had come to this conclusion.

"No."

"Just the word of some guttersnipe bitch with orders from some lyrium dealer." The commissioner turned from him, to pick up the photos and put them away in a manila folder.

"Don't call her that!" It was out before Thom could stop it and as soon as he said it, he tightened his hands to fists.

Stannard stiffened, glancing at him over her shoulder, her gaze hard as diamond. "Captain, I think you'd be better off assigned to a different case. You're too invested in this."

"Commissioner, Cadash has helped us close twenty different cases. She hasn't been wrong yet."

"Yet is a problematic word. She will eventually have faulty information. It's a liability, Captain."

Thom started, her words taking him by surprise. He barely managed to get the words out. "It's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Are you now?" Stannard had fully turned to face him once more, her knuckles white grips on the manila envelope. "Remember: One more screw up and I'll have your badge, Thom."

"I understand." Rainier was beginning to walk toward the door, feeling the commissioner's eyes on him, the feeling sending goosebumps down his back.

"I'm glad we see eye to eye." Stannard called after him, right as he closed the door behind him with a click.

Literal moments after he left the commissioner's office, Thom's phone rang. He flipped it open with his thumb and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Captain Rainier? Hi, it's Bethany. You know, from the labs. Commissioner Stannard had us working to find some fingerprints for her."

Oh. The results were in. "And?"

"I don't think you're going to like what we found."

"Go on." Thom was growing impatient.

"So we, the guys and I, were going through the records to see if we had any matches, and we have one." Dr. Hawke huffed on the other end of the line, the sound of papers being shuffled could be heard from the speaker.

"Okay. I have yet to see why this is a bad thing, but I'm sure you'll tell me." Rainier ran a hand through his messy hair. "Who do I need to find?"

"The guy's name is Tethras. He was picked up a few months ago for trespassing on private property, and he has a few counts of being brought in for illegally photographing crime scenes. Apparently he's some kind of wannabe paparazzo. From what we could find, he runs a gossip site."

"No wonder he wanted money for those photos." Thom murmured, glancing back at the commissioner's door, before stepping away slowly, staying quiet. "Thanks, Beth. I'm sure I can get an address for this Tethras guy, right?"

"Already got it. Thought you'd need it." She told him the address.

A smile crossed Captain Rainier's face and a feeling of pride in Bethany's efficiency welled up. "Remind me to get you some coffee or something. You're the best."

"It's just my job, Captain Rainier." She gushed, bashful.

"Alright, thanks again, Dr. Hawke. Let me know if you find anything else."

"Sure thing."

Thom hung up, glancing at the address he had written. This prick didn't apparently have a listed home address, instead it was some shitty dive bar downtown. Great.

He wondered if Anais was busy. He could use some backup, and the dwarf knew her way around the city like the back of her hand. For a moment he entertained the notion of dialing her cell, but he knew Stannard would have his hide if there were any more slip ups like the one the other day. He was on thin ice as it was, and Cadash was a distraction he couldn't afford to deal with.

Captain Rainier clasped his hand around his phone as he put it back in his pocket, but didn't pull it out again. Calling Anais would have to wait. At least until after this mess with Tethras was settled.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a knock at Commissioner Stannard's office door.

Before Meredith could answer, it opened just a crack and in poked a blond head. "I was just seeing if you were busy."

"Oh, Cullen, it's only you." Her white-blonde hair was escaping the tight bun she had kept it in, a few errant strands falling in her face. One hand was at her temple as she scanned through a stack of paperwork.

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard. It's not good for you." Cullen stepped into the room and quietly closed the door behind him, his police academy uniform slightly disheveled as if he had had a long day already. "I have some coffee if you want some."

"You are a lifesaver, my dear boy." Meredith took one of the travel cups he was holding in the cupholder balanced on one arm and took a tiny sip. The coffee was made just how she liked it; still steaming hot too. He must have run up here as fast as he could to have gotten it up to this floor still hot.

Cullen looked down at the floor, a gentle smile on his lips, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You're welcome."

"How was your day?" Meredith leaned back in her chair, looking up at the young man in front of her. Already the coffee was a welcome pick me up.

"Good, well, good enough. Carver's working late tonight, so I thought I could give my mother a visit while I wait. Maker knows we barely have time enough to see each other."

Meredith made a face and put the cup down on her desk. "You're still seeing that Hawke boy, I take it."

"We are roommates, Mother. Even if I wasn't dating him, I would still be seeing him."

"Don't argue semantics with me, I just think he's too rough around the edges. His brother's no good." Stannard turned the page of the packet she was studying intently.

"Bethany works for you, though. She's Carver's sister." Cullen couldn't help but notice all of the trash and papers that littered the Commissioner's desk.

"Despite her upbringing and troublemaking siblings."

"Mother." Cullen sighed, covering his face with his hand. "Carver's a good guy. You just need to give him a chance."

Meredith tipped her cup to her lips once more, eyebrows making perfect arches as she lifted them. "No more chances." Not for him, not for anyone else. Not even for herself.

* * *

The wind had picked up again when Thom managed to get through midday traffic to the Hanged Man, Tethras' haunt of choice. As soon as he pulled the doors open, the entire bar went silent. They could tell he was a cop just by the way he walked.

Rainier assumed this guy would be somewhere in the back, hidden in the shadows of this dump. A boxing match was playing on one of the dingy tvs overhead, and most of the patrons' attention went straight back to the television as soon as they spotted Thom.

"Big guy, over here." A short but thick arm waved him over to a table near the front. That must have been Tethras. Was he expecting him or had someone tipped him off? "Yeah, I mean you. Get your gangly ass over here."

Thom started toward the table, and the dwarf offered him a chair. "Varric Tethras. You're one of Stannard's boys, right?"

"You could say that." The captain shifted uneasily, wondering if he had stumbled into a trap.

"By the look on your face, I guess you weren't expecting me to just welcome you like this?" Varric tipped the mug of beer to his lips, grinning the whole time. It put Thom off guard. "Yeah, figures. You're the chump from the pictures. Didn't think you were going to be the one to show." He tapped his fingertips against the grubby table top. "What brings you here, then?"

"Why did you bring the photos to the Commissioner?" Rainier looked at him sideways, trying not to touch the sticky table.

"And it always comes down to that." Varric set his glass down once more, turning to engage him fully. "Where's your lady friend? Out hustling some junkies?"

Thom clenched his hands into fists in his lap. He shouldn't want to punch the dwarf but if he said any more comments about Anais, he would have to. "She's not my 'lady friend', as you called it. I'm working with her on a case."

"I don't know, you two do look kind of cosy all cuddled up like that." Varric gave him a shark like smile, and Thom made a sound of disgust.

"I fail to see how that's any of your business." Rainier responded, not letting him get under his skin like that. "We're colleagues. That's it."

"Sure didn't look like it to me. Plus, any time you're on public property, photography is fair game. I know my way around the laws."

"Not well enough not to be arrested."

"Hey, it led you right to me, didn't it? Now we can talk business." Tethras steepled his fingers on the table's surface.

"Business. This is about the photos, isn't it? You know you're not getting the money you asked for." Thom pressed his hands to his knees, fighting the urge to tap them anxiously on the table.

"And you can't, or won't, share any of this top secret information about the case either. I could settle for that in a pinch."

"You're just a story chaser, aren't you?" Rainier was disgusted with him.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Varric shrugged his shoulders, rolling them back for a second. "The public is dying to know these things."

"You're just going to scare them."

"It gets my views up. Clickbait, y'know?" He chuckled under his breath, shaking his head. "People can be gullible. If it sounds over the top and misleading, they'll probably check it out. More money for me, man."

"You sent it straight to the Commissioner's home. I could have lost my job over this!" Thom banged his fist against the table top, unable to take it any longer. A few other patrons looked over at the outburst but quickly went back to their boxing match and drinking themselves into stupors.

"Maybe you shouldn't be canoodling with known criminals then." Varric shrugged his shoulders. "Not much else I can really tell you, unless you want to spill the beans. I can buy you a drink if you want. We've got plenty of time."


	5. Chapter 5

"I think your father would be proud of you–" Meredith glanced up at Cullen; the way the sun was shining through the window and onto his face made him look so much older than he was.

"Why do you act like he's dead, he lives in fucking Ohio." He turned and the moment was lost.

"Language." Meredith warned, rising from her seat. "I don't want you talking to Orsino, he's a bad influence."

"He wouldn't hate Carver just because his brother is wanted by half the county."

"No, he wouldn't. You're right." She sighed, looking at the blond. "Sometimes I wonder if you would be better off with him."

"Mother.."

Meredith shrugged one hand, crossing the room to her filing cabinet where she was glancing through papers once more. Glancing to the rookie cop, she took hold of his lapels, straightening them for him. "I'm so proud of you, Cullen. Just think of it, soon enough you'll be Captain."

"Like Captain Rainier." Cullen gave her another little smile, ducking his head. Moments like these where Stannard acted like an actual parent were few and far between. He had learned to appreciate them.

"Yes." The commissioner's smile faded, her lips pressed together tightly. "Just like Captain Rainier."

* * *

"So, anyway, it went down like this: I got this tip there'd be something worth witnessing from this guy who must have been tweaking out on something, I don't know. He slipped me a package full of cash and said there'd be more if I had proof I was there."

"Photos are proof enough, but why?"

"The guy, Riley, his name was, was saying how his boss needed some pictures of you. It was you specifically. Captain Rainier, he said. Even showed me what you looked like."

"I see you were unscrupulous enough to take the job." Thom's response was dry.

"Hey. Cash is cash. How do you think I pay the rent for this shitty place? The way he said it though, meant he wasn't fucking around. I kind of like living."

"Right." Thom looked around, the feeling he was being watched growing. "And his next instructions were to bring it to the commissioner's private residence?"

"Oh, shit no. Riley, the junkie, took the whole thing and dropped it off at her house. Said I was too suspicious."

"What does this Riley look like?" Thom pulled out his notepad, writing down the description.

"Uh, like he hasn't bathed in months. Kind of balding, but he doesn't look really that old. Red eyes. Really bad skin. And he's white with dark hair."

"Okay, good. And he's the one who took the pictures to Stannard?" Thom looked back up at him, waiting for more information.

"Yeah."

"You know I'm probably going to have to bring you in for this."

"You can look the other way, I guess? I mean, shit, I'm helping you, aren't I?"

"It depends on how important this information ends up being, honestly. So let's hope you're telling the truth then."

"Shit, I don't even know where the commissioner lives. And I don't even know why you were so important to them. If I were you, I'd be lying low until this shit blows over. Somebody's out for your career, and it's not me. I'm just the middleman here."

"I'll keep that in mind." Rainier lifted his glass of water to his lips. Tethras insisted on buying him a drink, and he would prefer to keep a level head in case anything went wrong.

"So, tell me the details about you and the Carta girl. I swear this shit won't make it onto the page."

Rainier sighed, putting his empty glass back down with a loud clack, and shifted where he sat, scrubbing at his tired eyes with the heels of his palms. Running his hands up through his hair, he asked quietly; "What do you want to know?"

Varric quickly clicked the top of his pen upside down against the table top to get the point out, as he started jotting down notes. "Mind if I tape this?" The dwarf slapped an old tape recorder down on the table beside the notepad.

"Why not, right?" Captain Rainier leaned his elbow against the table, all but spitting his words, "It isn't like my job's on the line or anything."

"Easy, tough guy. This is for me to use, not for the site. Gotta keep up with the times." Varric scooted his own drink away from Thom's arms in case he decided to bump everything off the surface of the table.

* * *

"And you believed him? Captain, Tethras is prone to extravagant lies." Stannard tapped her fingertips on her cup of coffee, impatient enough already.

"He knows details no one could fake." Thom stood taller, hands behind his back. "I have a gut feeling he's telling the truth. Everything points to this Riley guy. It's more than a hunch now, it's a lead."

"You still need a full name, Rainier. You know his first name and what he looks like. The city has a population of thousands." Stannard frowned,

"I can find that out easily. Anais has to know someone who knows this guy."

"You better not be wrong." Meredith stared him down, but Thom wasn't backing off. "Your entire career is depending on this one case. Fail me, fail this entire precinct and you're out, understood?"

He refused to budge, if anything, standing taller than before, a determined look in his eyes. "Yes, Commissioner."

* * *

"When have I ever been wrong before?" Thom asked, nonchalant in his demeanor as he raised the binoculars to his eyes.

"I can think of a few times, Rainier." Anais covered her mouth with her fingers to stifle a yawn. "Are we really doing a stakeout?"

"I am. You're just here for company."

"Thanks." she was tilting her seat back and propping up her little legs on the dashboard.

"Watch the leather. This isn't my car." He reached over to buff out a mark her heel left when she dug it in.

"You don't even have a car." The dwarf leaned her tights-clad calf against his hand.

"I did. Once." Thom glanced over at her, distracted.

"Once?" Cadash mused, crossing her legs.

"Someone put a car bomb under the hood. Then another someone clipped it parked on the street. A little fender bender, but the whole thing went up in flames."

"No shit. I think I heard about that."

"Yeah." Thom's hand settled comfortably right below her knee. "Why are you dressed up?"

"What? Oh, you'll never believe this. I had a date." Anais put her legs down once more, leaning forward in her seat in excitement.

"Yeah, it was this hippie chick named Calpernia. Weird name, I know. I met her at the Hanged Man. Apparently she used to know Janeka, so we got to talking."

"Oh." Thom glanced back out the window, fighting the disappointment in his voice. He was only half listening now.

"I kind of ditched her though. Not that I feel bad or anything; she was probably crazy ex girlfriend material. Like anarchist vegan level of crazy."

Rainier perked up just a mite more, lifting the binoculars to his eyes again. "I think that's our guy." Anais snatched the binoculars from his grip and looked into them. "Yep, definitely. I'd recognize that red sweatshirt anywhere." There was a black design on the back. A flaming sword.

"That's Riley? Looks a little unassuming for the right hand man of a drug kingpin." Rainier watched him through the darkened windows as he approached the warehouse's double doors.

"Don't doubt him. I heard he once threw a guy through a brick wall."

The man threw both giant doors open without a second thought. Doors that would ordinarily need three men or a mechanism to open.

"Shit."

"Can you see what's in there?" Thom asked, as the dwarf fumbled with the binoculars.

"No. Too dark inside."

From the window, Captain Rainier could see a faint red glow. "What is that?

"Pure dwarf dust crystals glow just like that." Anais nearly dropped the binoculars. "But if it were pure lyrium, it'd be blue."

"So what is it?"

"My guess is some new kind? I wanna check it out." She slid across the seat, hand on the door.

"Anais, wait–!" Thom hissed, watching the double warehouse doors in case anything was happening.

"I'll be fine." She started across the street, crouching to make herself seem even smaller.

"Fuck. At least wait for me." Thom slipped out of the car, closing the door quietly and following her in.


	6. Chapter 6

The sickly reddish glow was emanating from the massive crystals growing from the walls. "Holy shit. I've never seen lyrium get this big." Cadash was in awe, her face awash in a hellish red tinge.

Thom had his hands stuffed in his pockets. He didn't want to touch the stuff with his bare hands, not knowing what it could do, and he knew fingerprints could easily place him at the scene. He started walking past Anais, not watching where he was going. The captain tripped over something lying in his path. Throwing his hands out to catch himself, Thom realized with horror what he had tripped over. It was an arm, thrown haphazardly between the rows of crystals. Following it back to the source, Rainier found only a crystal growing from what looked like it used to be a human torso. "Shit!" He backed up, eyes wide. "It's from people."

"What?" Anais had wandered off, down the aisle.

And her phone rang at the worst possible moment.

"Shit–" Anais fumbled with her phone, flipping it open and whispering: "Callie, babe, hi. Yeah, im kind of busy right now."

Thom was backed against a wall as he swore out loud somewhere behind her. "No, no, I'm not with a guy right now. No, I didn't ditch you. It's work stuff."

There was the sound of a gun cocking behind them. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Thom turned, the first thing he saw was the barrel of a revolver pointed right between his eyes. One held by the man of the hour himself. "Fuck."

"Wait, shit, don't shoot him! We're just looking for this party we're trying to get to." Anais lied, stepping down the aisle toward them, "please." She was still at least a few meters away.

Riley seemed to consider this, for just a moment lowering his gun and looking at the dwarf. Thom was still wide-eyed, his face ashen. Riley stared, lifting his gun back up, pointing it toward Anais. "I know you. You're that Carta bitch. I should fucking kill you right now for how much trouble you've caused us."

Rainier swung his fists into the man's ribs, putting all his weight into the blow. Riley was knocked to his knees, coughing and fighting for breath. Thom grabbed his arms and forced Riley down onto his stomach, pulling out a pair of handcuffs and cuffing him behind his back.  
"Thom, c'mon. We should go. This place is giving me the creeps." Anais shivered, stepping toward him.  
Rainier took a step past Riley, picking up the revolver carefully. "Look at this. It's been fixed up, upgraded."  
Even the gun itself glinted a red gold in the gloom.

"Fucking bastard! Put that gun down. Certainty doesn't belong to you." Riley started to struggle, but to no avail, cracking his chin on the dirty concrete.

"Doesn't seem to belong to you anymore either." Anais took it in her hands, looking it over. The metal was warm to the touch, like flesh. She pocketed it when Thom wasn't looking.

"Keep an eye on him. I'm calling in backup." Rainier stepped away, pulling his phone out.

* * *

"We'll take care of it from here, Rainier. You should go before Stannard finds out you were at the scene of the crime without a warrant. It's bad enough everyone else saw you." Mornay spoke softly, sympathetic. "I'm already taking most of the blame here, man."

"Yeah, I know."

"The coroner'll be in to snap some pictures of the bodies you discovered. Shit's twisted." He touched Thom's shoulder. "I'd hate to be the one who found them."

"Yeah." Rainier wasn't listening as he walked out of the warehouse into the pouring rain. He turned up his collar against the cold, and slowly made his way back to the truck.

Anais was waiting for him inside.

"What did he mean by, 'how much trouble you've caused them'?" Thom glanced at her as he turned the ignition, the engine rolling over with a loud bang.

"Shit, I don't know. I've never met the guy before."

Rainier shook his head, pulling into the road and drawing away from the warehouse, where he hoped he would never have to return.

* * *

"Mornay followed the suspect here?" Stannard glanced between the aisles of crystals, the grisly display curling her lip in a snarl. Her fingers scraped along the red crystals, residue gathering on her fingertips. Meredith glanced around to see if anyone was looking, before she clenched her hand into a fist, the crystal making her palm tingle. She crouched to examine one of the corpses. This one was a young man with shoulder length hair and looked unshaven. He also appeared to be only slightly decayed, the crystal traveling like tears down his face in cracks where his flesh split to let the lyrium grow. "Check each body, see if they match up with any missing persons." Stannard stood up again, stepping away from the crystals that made her very blood sing with the shine of it.

Cullen was still standing in the doorway, a black umbrella in his hand, as he watched two uniformed officers wrestle Riley into a squad car. The man was familiar in a way he couldn't place. A foreign sense of worry welled up in his chest when he made eye contact with him, and that alone stopped Riley's struggling. He was limp in the cops' arms, eyes following Cullen through the back window as they pulled away. The look on his face was not unlike a threat. Or at least he felt like it must have been.

He was waiting for the Commissioner to return from within the warehouse. Something about the place hurt his head. He was sure Meredith could feel it too, the way he could see she was acting in the doorway was odd in some way. In a way he couldn't place, just like with Riley.

* * *

"Oh my god." Anais looked across the seats to Thom. "I don't think I've ever seen you this terrified in my life."

"I'm not terrified." He didn't look at her, focused on the road; the windshield wipers catching his eye. "There were bodies in there. With fucking crystals growing out of them."

"Surely you've seen corpses before. You're a cop." Cadash crossed her leg over her knee, noticing where her tights had a run in them and cursing under her breath.

He just shook his head, hands trembling on the steering wheel.

"Hey, why don't we stop at my flat?" She touched the wet shoulder of his coat, hands freezing cold. "You still look scared half to death."

"Okay." Rainier turned on the radio, to a country station that guttered in and out in the static from the rain. "We can go back to your place."


	7. Chapter 7

Rainier sighed, his hands wrapped around a chipped mug of a sludgy substance he hoped was coffee. They weren't shaking anymore, at least. Taking a cautious sip of the coffee, he found it to be unpleasantly strong, with a definite bourbon-y aftertaste. "Please tell me you didn't use booze to brew this."

"Maybe. Shit like that can mess anybody up." Anais took a seat beside him, her own cup of coffee in her free hand as she leaned her hand against Thom's shoulder to get into a comfortable position curled beside him. "You needed to relax."

Rainier shifted where he sat, tilting his head back to rest on the top of the squashed couch smack dab in the center of Anais' living room. "This is getting way too big for just us two to handle."

The dwarf nodded, as Thom continued. "I can call in a few favors and get some backup if we need to."

"Do you really want to do that?" Anais pulled a throw blanket from the back of the sofa down onto her before turning to lie on her back, looking up at him.

"We might have to." Thom threaded his fingers through her short hair, eyes closed. "We can't keep dodging Stannard like this."

"We. You keep saying that." Anais kicked her feet over the edge of the arm rest. "Am I your partner in crime now?"

"You could say that." He glanced down at her, noticing a slight bruise on her throat. Thom sat up straighter, fingertips sweeping her hair off her neck. "What is that?"

"What is what?" Anais moved to sit up but was at the wrong angle, her hand flying to cover her throat.

"You have a bruise." He took her wrist gently, pushing her hand away from the mark. "You had this earlier too. Were you fighting someone?"

"Y-yeah.." She refused to meet his gaze, "When I was getting the info on Riley, there was this guy who tried to start something."

Thom murmured a curse word under his breath, his palm sliding up against hers. Anais didn't respond, looking out away from him. "I…" He started, his other hand tangled in her hair. "Sometimes I worry about you. It's times like this where one thing could go wrong and you'd be dead in an instant."

"Thom…" The dwarf's eyes drifted back to him, her dry lips parted. "You shouldn't worry about me."

Rainier's thumb smoothed down the side of her cheek, his gaze focused solely on her expression. "Does it bother you?"

"Shit, maybe." The tip of her tongue flicked out to wet her lips, and her eyes locked on his.

"I can stop if you want me to." Thom was staring, the side of his thumb crossing over to her mouth. She locked eyes with him, before speaking in a low voice.

"No. I like hearing how you care about me." She pressed her lips to the tip of his thumb as he spoke.

"Oh." That was all he said; the words a jolt down his spine, and elsewhere, before he coughed and forced himself to look elsewhere, averting his gaze.

Cadash managed to sit up, swiveling her body so she could face him, on her knees beside him. "Just 'oh', Thom? Maybe you should take some initiative."

"You wanna see initiative, I'll give you initiative." Rainier wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Anais squealed, kicking her feet as she pretended to fight to get away.

"Don't tickle me," She screamed, jerking in his grip as he teased her.

Thom simply held her for a moment as she calmed down, keeping his eyes on her face. A breathless smile faded from his mouth and he looked at her expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well what?" She was leaning against him, half lying in his arms still.

"Is there still some initiative being taken here or not?" Thom cracked a smile.

"Do you want some initiative?" Anais, breathing fast, looked up at him, fingertips tracing circles on his shoulder.

Rainier didn't answer, his eyes searching her face, hoping against hope something would happen. He leaned in slow, taking his time. She could tell he was nervous, but Thom tilted his face to the side just a fraction, before meeting her lips.

Cadash's hand moved up from where it was on his collarbone, right to the nape of his neck. Her nails were scratching gently, sending shivers down his spine.

Thom was the one to pull away first; suddenly, with a soft sound. "Shit, that was totally uncalled for. I'm so sorry." He pulled away completely, casting Anais aside and standing up. "I.. I need some air."

"Hey, wait." Cadash made a grab for his arm, not wanting to leave the comfort of the couch. "Thom, come back."

He wasn't listening, and once he left the room, she heard the front door open. "Thom?" She threw off the blanket, stepping onto the cold linoleum floor. "Why are you leaving? Maker's breath.. Thom!"

* * *

"The Narcotics Dept. will take it from here, Detective Mornay, you can be assured of that." Meredith turned to speak to him with an air of detachment.

She gestured for the others to begin transporting the crystals and corpses out of the building.

"Commissioner, you can't do that. You're tampering with evidence." Mornay frowned, watching the agents in biohazard suits carry the bodies away. It had stopped raining but the ground was still wet, steaming with the sticky heat of the midday sun. Each crystal seemed to have a corona of orange, a haze surrounding each body and reflecting off the shiny white plastic of the suits. If Mornay didn't know any better, he would guess the rocks were alive. But that was preposterous, it had to just be a trick of the light.

* * *

"I'll be questioning the suspect myself, Detective. You should be doing something more worthwhile." Meredith had stopped Mornay from entering the interrogation room as he eyed the window, through which he could see the man Captain Rainier had called Riley. The man looked more haggard than he had looked when they arrested him. He was staring at his cuffed hands, barely even blinking.

"Commissioner–"

"Mornay, don't do this." Stannard's words were steel, and the detective stopped to look at her. "You know as well as I do that this is bigger than what you can handle."

He pressed his lips together tightly, not wanting to say anything else. "Yes, Ma'am." Mornay departed, passing by Cullen as he left.

The officer in training stepped closer to his mother, a pale red envelope in his hand. "This was left for you. On your desk." He didn't read it. It seemed too personal, a curled handwritten Meredith written on the outside, as a way of designating who it was for. "I saw Captain Erimond leaving your office soon after."

"Erimond?" Stannard frowned thoughtfully, taking the envelope in delicate hands. "Thank you for bringing this to me, Cullen."

The blond bowed his head, before glancing through the interrogation room window, watching the man for a moment, distracted. "He looks dangerous. Do you think he'll try something when you question him?"

"If you're worried about me, don't be." Meredith followed his gaze. "The man hasn't tried anything yet. If he was going to, he would have attempted before the officers brought him here."

"Yes, ma'am." Cullen let his gaze drop. He still felt unnerved by the addict separated from him by a thick layer of double sided glass. The bulletproof mirror did nothing to make him feel any better.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So yeah, it's been a while since I've updated this, huh. Well, I hope you like this update. Things are getting saucy.**

 **Disclaimer: Bioware owns everything within this story. I only own this twisted version of canon.**

* * *

Anais found him leaning against the fire escape railing. His shirt was soaked through with rain. "You idiot. You were so intent on getting away from me you forgot your fucking coat." She slapped his arm.

Thom sucked air through his teeth, his dark hair falling in his eyes where it was wet. "This was a bad idea. Remind me again how you talked me into staying."

She touched his arm where she had hit him, moving closer despite the chill in the air. "I was afraid you were gonna leave, Rainier. Fucking ass." Anais punctuated her words with a bump of her elbow against his.

Anais wasn't looking at him; instead, her gaze was focused on the street below where the street lights reflected off the wet concrete. "You know, I'm not forcing you to stay."

"I know." Thom's voice was husky, and he couldn't help but turn his head slightly away from the dwarf. "Can't force me to do anything."

"Got that right." Anais blinked. She was starting to become soaked as well. "How about we go back inside. I've had enough rain tonight anyway." She took his hand, cold and wet.

"Take your shirt off."

"What?"

"I can pop it in the dryer so you won't be freezing."

"And in the meantime what can i wear?" Anais forked over the blanket. Thom draped it around himself without another word.

"I suppose you want me to give you my pants too?" He took off his wet socks; he didn't think to put shoes on when he left the room.

"I think you'll be fine with those." Cadash shivered and made a face. "Would you mind terribly sharing the blanket or are you going to try to get sick again because I'm too close?"

Thom hesitated before shifting, so there was a perfect spot on his lap for her to sit.

Anais pulled her wet dress off over her head, revealing a tank top and a pair of short panties. "Don't get any ideas, Rainier."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He wrapped his arms around her as soon as she got settled on his lap. Anais' had her legs splayed on either side of him, neatly pressing her chest against his.

"Comfortable?" He asked, teasing, as she draped her arms around his bare shoulders under the blanket.

"Very." She gave him a grin, her hand touching his chest. "I never noticed this scar right here." It was a long one that looped up his collarbone and back down, ending just short of his hips. "Looks like a knife wound."

"And you're the expert on those, right?" Thom said it softly, wishing her hand wasn't tracing the scar so close to his belt, more so to distract himself than anything else.

"Maybe." Anais leaned back far enough that Rainier caught her before she hit the coffee table, hand warming up against three small of her back.

"Nearly spilled the coffee." Thom remarked, letting the smallest of smiles cross his face.

"Its probably cold by now." She looked up at him, hand still on his stomach where the scar was almost obscured by coarse black hair. "You seem better anyway."

His muscles twitched under her probing fingertips, heat already pooling in the pit of his stomach. "Ticklish?" Anais whispered, looking up at him.

"No. Don't even try it." Thom was forceful, Anais' hand at his belt hesitating.

* * *

Stannard made sure she was alone in the office, blinds closed, door locked; before she opened the letter. It was written with red ink on black paper. Fancy enough, but impractical. She thought it was a waste, but it seemed something Erimond would do. Even though this wasn't his handwriting, but still she recognized it. Scanning the words in silence, Meredith sighed, putting the letter down. "Of course it would have come down to this." She muttered to herself, irritated it had come this far. Stannard picked up her phone, dialing a number she knew she shouldn't know, the buttons familiar under her fingers. "Yes, hello. Direct the call to Dr. Fius, please."

A rumble of a voice at the other end cut through her worry like a hot knife through butter, the way he said her name the same it always had been; deeply erotic. "Meredith. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You sent this letter."

"So quick to accuse. Not even a hello from a dear friend." There was a low chuckle on the other end of the line, one Meredith felt reverberate through her. "I see Livius is trustworthy then. More than Samuel."

"I didn't know you had gotten your claws into the precinct." Stannard narrowed her eyes, staring at the envelope.

"My claws are the least of your worries, my dear." She shuddered, crossing her legs. "But, I digress; how is the boy? You've been training him up well, I suppose."

"How do you know this?" The commissioner put her free hand to the receiver, holding it tight.

"You should do well to recall keeping an eye on who Cullen speaks to."

"Cory, he still believes Orsino is his father. I can't spring this news on him out of the blue."

"Good. The less he knows the better."

Meredith pressed her lips together tightly. "And what of Riley?"

"He's been prepared to take the fall the entire time, my dear. I've already considered his replacement. You must already know her. Calpernia Tevintan."

"The nurse from the methadone clinic. We interviewed her in relation to Janeka's death."

"She's one of mine, Meredith. In a way, she reminds me of you." His voice grew lower, more coarse and the sound of his breathing picked up. "So eager to please."

She made a sound of disgust and slammed down the receiver, hanging up on him.

"Mother?" Cullen stuck his head in the doorway. "Can I have a word with you?"

Stannard rubbed at her tired eyes, gesturing to the chair in front of her desk.

"Its about Erimond." He took a seat, shifting awkwardly as Meredith turned to look at him.

"His intentions seem less than honorable, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Cullen. I have no interest in pursuing a relationship with Livius Erimond of all people. This. This was a fluke."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So I noticed like this is somewhat popular but like no reviews? I'm not one for begging for reviews, but if you like it, and like the idea I'm using, please feel free to review. I reply to all of my reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of any of Bioware's creations. Those, obviously, belong to Bioware.**

* * *

"Don't be such a wimp." Anais laughed, looking up at him, fingertips tracing his jaw. "You're not gonna run away again, are you?" Their faces were close, and this time the dwarf leaned in just a little with each word.

Thom swore under his breath, cursing his sudden lack of judgement, capturing her mouth in a deep kiss. Her eyes widened for just a second in surprise, she was sure he wouldn't make the first move, but the embrace was, after all, still welcome to her. Cadash's arms tightened around him.

Rainier was still the first to pull away, but this time he wasn't intending on leaving. When he pulled back, breathing fast, some part of him wished he could stay this close to her. Thom's lips brushed against her cheek, and he could feel her trembling. Anais' eyelashes fluttered against his skin; he turned to meet her gaze just for a moment.

"Something's wrong, isn't it." He whispered to her, when she averted her eyes. "Am I being too forceful?"

Anais groaned under her breath, her mouth right against his ear. "Thom, c'mon.." She shifted in his lap, canting her hips against his thighs. "Don't do this right now."

"I want to know if you're ready." Rainier lifted her chin, kissing her tenderly. She pressed closer to his broad chest, seeking his mouth.

"Shut up, please." Cadash looked up at his expression when he pulled away, fingernails digging into his shoulders with a plaintive gasp. "I'm more than ready, and I know you are too, Thom.. Stop wasting time."

Rainier was just about to take the plunge and pass the point of no return when his phone started ringing somewhere on the coffee table. It vibrated straight off the edge and onto the carpet by his feet. "Mind getting that for me?"

Anais made a face and reached down to grab it, her other arm wrapped around the back of Thom's neck for balance.

"Don't– Don't answer it!" Rainier hissed, deathly afraid Commissioner Stannard didn't suddenly decide to know his phone number and call him personally.

"Hello?"

He groaned under his breath and covered his face with his hands. "I'm screwed."

On the other end a decidedly male voice could be heard– A familiar one at that. He relaxed only a little, still dreading it.

"Shit, this is Captain Rainier's phone, isn't it?" If Thom leaned in close enough he could hear the words. How did Tethras get his number?

"Anais, just give me the damn phone."

"Fine, here."

* * *

There was the sound of scuffling on the other end; Varric held the mobile out at arms' length away from his face in case something decided to be loud all of a sudden. He didn't trust calls. Plus, he didn't really need to be distracted right this very second; Varric's eyes were focused on a table across the crowded restaurant floor. "You know, I could really use some backup right about now, Captain."

"Hello?"

"Fucking finally, Rainier." Varric was fiddling with his fork on the plate in front of him. His apple pie remained untouched.

"Yeah, how the hell did you get this number, Tethras?"

"That doesn't matter. Listen." Varric was whispering. "I'm at Ronaldo's on Fourth Street. Your big bad boss lady is here on a special date."

"Stannard? Wait, why are you at Ronaldo's?"

"Long story," Varric replied, glancing to the empty seat across from him, the condensation from the glass of water beside the table setting leaving a ring of wet. "I'll have to tell you later once you get here."

* * *

"What is Commissioner Stannard doing out at Ronaldo's of all places?" Thom cast a worried glance in Anais' direction. "That high class restaurant?"

"She's meeting with some weird guy. A doctor, I think. The guy's a real creep either way." Varric tipped his glass up to his lips. "Like Renfield level creepy."

"Renfield?"

"Dracula's weird bird-eating sideki– Never mind, it doesn't matter. This is some shifty shit. I think there's like a deal going down or something. Get out here. Bring your lady friend. Make it look less suspicious, if that helps."

"Why should I even trust you with this?"Thom shifted where he was sitting. "Last I checked, you were this close to making me lose my job."

"Because this is weird as hell, Rainier. Something about this is fishy and it's not the daily special." Varric was watching Meredith exchange pleasantries with the man seated across from her. They were flirting, that was obvious, and when the waiter brought their drinks, he was certain the Commissioner was blushing like a schoolgirl. He may have been clueless when it came to love but he could guess that much. The man had dark hair, slicked back to reveal an austere widow's peak and cheekbones sharp enough to kill somebody. Something about the guy sent shivers down the dwarf's spine; it had to be the scars crisscrossing all over his face like wrinkles or the blood red stone hoop earring. "You'll understand when you get here."

"Ugh, fine. We'll be there in fifteen."

Thom stood up, Anais' moving aside. He went to her laundry room, opening the dryer. "Get dressed. We're going to Ronaldo's."

"Fuck, I was kidding with that date thing."

"So was I. This is business."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain in the car," He called over his shoulder as he pulled his shirt on over his head.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Anais roused herself with some difficulty from the warmth of the soft couch where she had languidly spread her limbs as she stretched.

It was still raining when they stepped out of the apartment and down the stairs to the street. The dwarf shivered, pulling her coat tighter around herself.

* * *

Cullen tapped Officer Denam's shoulder where he was standing at parade rest, guarding the holding cells, offering him a cup of coffee. "Go on break, I'll cover you."

Denam cast a last long look at the holding cells before walking past him, clapping a hand on Cullen's shoulder. "You're a good kid."

The blonde watched him go, before turning toward the closest cell. That Riley guy was sitting on the bench against one wall, legs spread. His head was tilted back against the wall, revealing a too pale neck covered in scratches and bruises.

"Hey." The officer in training meandered toward the edge of the cell, peering in between the bars.

"Hey yourself." Riley sneered, staring down his nose at him. "What do you want?"

"You were the one who brought that package to m– to the Commissioner's home, weren't you? I recognized you from somewhere but I couldn't figure it out."

"Shit, I might be. Why? Gonna press charges for that too?" He leaned in, elbows resting on his knees.

"If you told me, it couldn't be used in court anyway." Cullen put a hand to the bars.

"Why the hell are you so interested?" Riley jerked his head up to look at him, his bloodshot eyes open wider than before as he realized. "Oh fuck, you'reStannard's kid, aren't you!" That got him to jump to his feet and he hit the bars at high speed. "The boss is always talking about you, but the way he says it I figured you were a fucking baby."

"What, why? Why would some drug kingpin I've never met talk about me?"

Riley looked as if he just stumbled across a million dollars, a sly grin splitting his face wide."You don't know, do you? Your fuckin' mom never tell you who your dad is? Figured the bitch never wanted you to know she's screwing around with the front runner of the biggest fuckin' criminal enterprise in all of NKC."

"What?" Cullen stumbled back half a step, watching him in horror. "B-but my dad's a lawyer in Ohio. I know who he is."

"Oh, you poor sap." There was a hint of actual pity there, when Riley pressed against the bars, looking out at him. He shook his head. "Your big boss lady lied to you. Fuckin' ask her yourself. In fact, call her. She's probably out with him right now since he's in town."

Cullen's expression hardened as he pulled out his phone, backing away from the holding cell. "I will. She needs to explain. Everything."


	10. Chapter 10

"I do not have to explain myself to you, Cullen! You would never understand." Meredith sighed into her phone. Dr. Fius' thin lips curled in amusement.

"It seems the boy has figured it out, hm?" His long tapered fingers brushed against her other white-knuckled hand where it was gripping the stem of her wine glass so intensely Corrin half feared she would snap it. She took his hand without thinking, releasing the poor glass, closing her fist around his fingers. He didnt even respond to it.

"No, I do care about you, how could you even say that? Who told you that?" Her expression didn't change, however there were two red spots high on her cheeks. She was furious. "Don't you dare hang up on me! Cullen–!"

Meredith nearly crushed her phone in her hand.

"My dear, do you need something to calm your nerves?" Dr. Fius leaned in close, intimately. Meredith swallowed hard, not even making eye contact as she nodded. She was too infuriated to speak.

He held a small unlabeled tin in his long slender hand, opened halfway. The pills within glistened like rubies. "Here." He lifted one in his thumb and forefinger and placed it on her waiting tongue. "Good girl." Fius whispered, soothing her.

Stannard closed her eyes as she breathed through her nose, letting the pill dissolve on her tongue. It had a coppery taste, as if she had bitten her tongue and blood was filling her mouth. Somehow the metallic taste was comforting, the feeling the pill was giving her was akin to sinking into a hot bath. It was invigorating and relaxing at the same time. She felt as if she was surging with energy but not overwhelmed by it. Every pore was on fire, the heat somehow still not too much to bear.

* * *

"Goodbye, Mother." Cullen hung up without another word, hitting the end call button with a fury he didn't know he possessed. His heart was pounding – he'd never told Stannard off before.

"She didn't deny it, I guess?" Riley peered from behind the bars.

"Shut up." Cullen nearly crushed his phone in his hand, still shaking. "I can't believe this. She didn't deny it."

"See?" Riley threw his hands up and laughed, settling back against the bench on the far end of the cell. "I fucking told you, kid." His laughter was cut short as he coughed, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Cullen raised his eyes to look at him, still fuming inside. A bit of blood remained in the corner of Riley's lips. The criminal's bloodshot eyes met Cullen's expression, half lidded as he leaned back against the bars behind his head.

"Why did you tell me this? What could you possibly gain?"

"You think I told you to help you out?" Riley sneered, folding his arms behind his head. He was comfortable in the cell, as if he'd been there before and knew just what the deal was. "Shit, I just like seeing you all split up, running around like ants in a frenzy." He laughed again, before it turned to a violent hacking fit. Riley's hands gripped his knees tight as he doubled over, coughing up blood.

"Holy Maker… do you need to go to the hospital?" Cullen took a few steps back toward the cell. The man in the cell waved him off. "'M fine. Used to it." He wiped at his mouth again, this time with the heel of his palm. Riley ended up smearing the dark red sludge across the corner of his mouth.

"This is from the dwarf dust, isn't it?" Cullen put a hand to the bars, worry eating away at him even though he wasn't even sure why. Riley had made it clear this wasn't about him.

* * *

Anais draped herself across Thom's arm, doting and clinging as they entered the restaurant, trying to play a role. Thom insisted there was someone there waiting for them, and thank the Maker, Tethras' name was on the reservation list. For a moment, Rainier was afraid they would be recognized. He held his breath as they passed Stannard's table, but for some reason or another she didn't spare them a second glance. At that point, Thom was glad the dwarf had changed her clothes from the dress to a professional looking pair of slacks and a blue blouse, and put on a black wig he wasn't sure why she even owned. A pair of cat eye glasses completed the disguise. The Maitre'd seated them with Varric. The blonde was looking more morose than usual, chin in his hand.

"You actually managed to make it on time. Why am I not surprised." He muttered, raising his tumbler of amber liquid to his lips.

"The commissioner looks drunk." Anais nudged him with her elbow, nodding her chin toward the table across the room.

Captain Rainier followed her gesture, leaning his head closer to hers. "No, looks more like she's on something. A muscle relaxant, maybe. Shit, did you see if that creepy guy with her gave her anything?" He turned toward Tethras, looking worried.

"Saw him put something in her mouth. Could have been a downer. Looked red though." Varric was swirling his glass in his hand, watching the ice clink together.

Anais looked to the Captain, adjusting the empty frames she wore on her face. "Could have been that red lyrium. But it doesn't look like any side effects I've ever seen."

"Maybe he adjusted the chemical makeup so it was less of a stimulant." Thom watched the table across from theirs closely. "That is Dr. Fius, isn't it?"

Anais shook her head. "I've only seen him in the newspaper. Looks like him though."

Varric looked up, only now noticing the dwarf looked different. "Weren't you a redhead before? And what's with the glasses?" He smirked, looking to Rainier. "Trying out something new?"

"No." Thom expressed, not tearing his eyes away from the Commissioner. "Just in case Stannard was onto us."

"Good thinking. Wonder if it would have worked if she wasn't on a benzo bender." Anais rested her elbows on the table as she spoke.

If Thom listened hard enough, he could hear their conversation.

* * *

"Cory, do you truly think I'm being harsh on him?" Meredith's words were only slightly slurred; she had a good grip on her motor skills and that wasn't going to be going away any time soon. It was simply her perception had tweaked. If she had stood, she was sure she wouldn't be walking in a straight line, that was for sure.

"Of course not." He spoke, soothing her raw nerves. She relaxed when his fingertips brushed her face, leaning into his touch as his hand slid along the back of her neck, under her hair where it had been let down in the short time she was at the restaurant.

"He's going to be sulking for days." Stannard added, allowing him to stroke her neck. Her head tilted to the side as Fius leaned in, pressing his lips to her bared throat. "I should call him back and apologize."

"Tomorrow. Let him calm down." Fius took her hand in his own, pulling the phone from her hand as gently as he could. "All you need right now is some lavishing of attention."

Meredith looked up at him, face flushing. That had to be a side effect; the commissioner never blushed like that ordinarily. "Are you suggesting I accompany you to your hotel room for the night?"

"Precisely, my dear Meredith."

* * *

"They're leaving. Should we follow?" Tethras glanced at the rest of his table mates.

"There's no we, Tethras." Thom answered with a sharp look his direction. "This is getting dangerous. Anais, do you still have those contacts I can look into. Backup is a good idea now."

"Yeah, the Chargers? You'll need to call Aclassi first. He's their go to man. Works at some greek place downtown." Anais looked at Thom's watch, lifting his wrist to look at it as if it were nothing. "Shit, it's already 9 o clock? That means it's probably closed by now. We can try tomorrow."

"So it's a 'we' when it comes down to her, but not me?" Varric teased, putting down his empty glass. "I see where your priorities lie. Gotta get some ass, right?"

"I am this close to punching you in the middle of this restaurant, Tethras."

Anais still gripped Thom's forearm, smirking slightly, "How about instead, we leave him to the bill?"

"Hey!" Tethras exclaimed.

"See you, Varric." She waved her fingers coquettishly and stood.

Rainier fumbled in his wallet for a twenty as Anais pulled him to his feet, before dropping it on the table. "Should help, right?"

"Yeah, thanks." Varric raised his empty tumbler in a mock toast to his generosity, as they left the building. "See you both around the bend."


	11. Chapter 11

Anais turned back to look at Thom. "You don't think that was too harsh, do you?"  
Rainier waved off her concern. "Tethras is fine."

* * *

Varric looked back at the empty setting beside him, now made even more obvious by the other two leaving. He went to check his phone. Maybe she had called him and he hadn't noticed. It was getting late either way. Bianca wouldn't have bailed on him. A few short words would be sufficient enough in a text: "Where are you?"  
Instead of waiting for a reply, he gestured for the maitre'd to bring him the check and finished his drink as he paid, before he started to leave. The dwarf left the phone in his pocket, not even expecting an answer anymore.  
Hailing a cab, Tethras turned his collar against the coming storm. The sky was black, big clouds gathering. Looked like it was going to turn into a blizzard soon enough.  
When the taxi pulled up to the curb, a tall woman in a plum peacoat approached, in a wild hurry.  
"Mind if I share this cab ride?" Well, her accent was definitely not local. "I'm in a bit of a rush."  
Varric looked up at her, the beginnings of a smile on his face. She was attractive, at least. He could give her that. Legs that went on for miles, and the slightest of flushes on her face, and her short dark hair was mussed from the wind.  
"That depends, sweetheart, where are you going?"

"You wanna know why I dropped out, kid?" Riley stared at him from across the table. "The guy training my squad was a fucking monster. On one little routine training run we caught some kid trespassing. Apparently she was a runaway. Turns out she was the daughter of one of the higher-ups, you know? Olivia Thrask was her name. Well, nobody figured that was the case, and nobody found out until after they got her. She died in custody. There was some claim she fought back. I saw them load her into the squad car. The kid was tiny, long hair in tight curls. I remember her bright green eyes as they drove her away, like she was begging me to help her. The next day I hear she's dead. No fucking way she was that violent."  
"There wasn't an investigation or anything?"  
"Sure, there was. The guy got two weeks paid leave. Shit, I'd hate to be the guy who had to tell her dad she died after getting arrested."  
"Oh man, that's rough." Cullen leaned back, stretching. "Is that your excuse for dealing drugs with my f– W-with your boss?"  
"How do you think he gets the money for research? Grants?" A strained laugh erupted from his chest, and Riley wheezed.  
Cullen offered him a bottled water, and the suspect snapped it open and guzzled it down greedily.

* * *

"I hear you've finally come to your senses, Captain."  
"This case is more important than her, Commissioner. I've had a look at my priorities, and i know now, that's what i have to do."  
"That is good to hear." Meredith leaned back in her chair, comfortably stretching, lording it over him. This is what control is. "However, the case…"  
"The Lt. Janeka case, ma'am?" Thom glanced at her, his heart sinking.  
"Yes, that case. We're closing it. This is a waste of manpower; we've gotten a confession out of the man in custody, mystery solved."  
Thom had a feeling there was more to this than she was letting on. Anais was right; Fius' hooks were deep in the precinct. The doctor's hooks were deep in Stannard, but who knew how deep they went.  
"Commissioner–"  
"Enough, Captain. I will not have insubordination here, in my office of all places. This case is closed. Any more lip and I'll have you on paid leave." Her gaze was steely as she leaned forward in her swivel chair. "Do you understand me?"  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"Good. I'm glad we see eye to eye. Dismissed. Send Cullen in when you see him next."  
Anais stood outside the doorway, waiting for Thom to finish his meeting. She had gotten hold of her associates and had run to tell him. Her visitor's badge was clenched tightly in her hand, still glinting under the fluorescent lights that hummed faintly overhead. When Captain Rainier left the office, door clicking closed behind him, he locked eyes with the dwarf. Wide eyed for a moment, he ignored her as he walked away, ignoring the ache in his chest. He was sure she heard everything. She shook her head, face burning, and stormed off in the opposite direction out of the building without another word.  
Cullen was filling out paperwork, looking over a file full of it, calling out as soon as Thom entered the room. "I think I know where I know Riley from, Captain Rainier."  
"Find anything of interest?"  
"Yeah. He went to the same Police Academy as I did. Except he dropped out after his first year."  
"So he's trained. Explains why we've been unable to catch up to him until now." Thom considered it, frowning thoughtfully.  
"Mmhm." Cullen nodded, studying the small picture paperclipped to the papers. "I guess doing all this," he pointed to Riley's rap sheet, tracing down the long list. "Is more lucrative than regular police work."  
"I'll take it from here. You go see what the Commissioner wants, hm?" Thom snatched the folder from the blonde's grip, closing it tight.

* * *

Thom was surprised when Anais didn't bother contacting him in person after that terse exchange in the hall. She should have known he would have said anything to keep Stannard off his back. The woman was out for his job.  
Only the next day did he wake up to a text from the dwarf. An address he recognized as somewhere downtown, and the time of 12:30. Nothing else. With a soft groan, he considered going back to bed. It was his day off anyway.  
In the end, Rainier did get up. Even if the case was closed, Anais was onto something.

* * *

As soon as she saw him cross the street toward her, Anais jumped to her feet from where she was sitting on the curb. Stomping her way toward Captain Rainier, she got really close. "You really showed. And here I thought you were too much of that bitch's lapdog to do anything."  
"Cadash, I can explain–"  
"This is all just a step up in your career, is it?" The dwarf turned on him, voice breaking.  
"What are you even talking about?"  
"I heard you speaking to Stannard."  
"Then I guess that's all you needed to hear." Rainier figured that was the case. "I shouldn't even be here right now." He sniffed, checking his watch. It was 11:30. The greek place opened at noon.  
"You nugfucking bastard! What about Janeka?"  
"Nice to see where your priorities lie." Thom took a step back, speaking coolly, taken aback as he was not expecting that question. The hostility was bad enough. he didn't need accusations like this. "That case isn't high priority anymore."  
"She was my friend, Rainier! Do you know what those are?"  
"That's rich. And you were using me for what, getting your rocks off?"  
"Like you couldn't say the same!"  
"Go home. You're not needed anymore, Cadash." He turned from her.  
What about me?"  
"What about you?" Rainier closed his eyes, stilling himself. "We're done, okay? Go get yourself killed for all I care."  
"…Maybe I will." Anais stiffened where she stood, forcing herself to remain eyes downcast. "The only time you'll see me again is when I end up in the morgue."  
"Good." He swallowed hard, glad for the space between them. "Get out of here. You're not involved with this case anymore."  
"And I'm not involved with you either." The dwarf wanted to slap him hard, shake some sense into him. This wasn't like Thom.


	12. Chapter 12

A bell above the door jingled as they took a few steps into the diner.

Thom's focus went straight to the intimidatingly large man taking orders across the dining room.

Or at least he would have been, if there were any customers. Apparently no one wanted gyros this early in the morning.

"We don't let the boss cook." Aclassi cast a glance over his shoulder at the dark man laughing, as he stood by the front counter.

Cremisci, or Krem he'd insisted the two call him, had a higher voice than Rainier was expecting. He'd place his age around very late teens, or early twenties if pressed.

Anais leaned against the wall, looking comfortable around him. "Your dad's in the kitchen then?"

Aclassi's lip curled. "He's not my dad."

"Right. Is he in the kitchen though?"

"Yeah." Aclassi waved her off. Anais flounced off, slipping through the swinging double doors into the kitchen.

The sound of loud obscenities was heard from within soon after. A very angry looking man with a moustache stormed out. "Lock the door, we're closed."

"Does this mean you're going to help?" Anais called, as she pushed the doors to the kitchen open, following after him.

Thom looked at Krem, who was turning the closed sign over.

"You choose now of all times to call in a favor? For what, this unwashed oaf?" The moustached man gestured to Rainier. Thom rubbed at his unshaved face self consciously. "Hey!"

"It has nothing to do with him. He's just the muscle." Anais pleaded after him.

"No, he's the muscle." He gestured to his gigantic husband, who was locking the glass front door. "This one is a cop, isn't he? He stands like a cop. All business."

Thom shifted where he stood, his words making him even more self conscious.

Anais followed his gaze. "Yeah, but he's reliable."

"Reliable, pah. You brought a cop into this restaurant, and make me close early, so you can borrow my family?"

"You didn't have to close early, Dorian." The dwarf added, cheerfully.

He swore again, loudly. "Fine, you want to take them, take them."

"We can use you too. You know the law system better than most of us."

"She does have a point, Kadan." A deep voice rumbled from over by the front counter where Krem and the as of yet unnamed large man stood.

"Ah, all of you are terrible influences. I haven't even taken the bar exam yet." Dorian waved them off.

Thom made a face. "Is a lawyer even necessary?"

"You wouldn't know. A backup plan is always good."

He scoffed under his breath. "We won't need a backup plan."

Anais put her hands on her hips. "Okay, big guy. Does your plan account for any of us dying or getting arrested?"

Captain Rainier remained silent.

"That's what I thought." She snapped, before turning her attention to the others. "Look, what we need is some help fishing out that dirtbag Fius. I don't care how we take him down, but I'm not gonna rest til he's gone. The police aren't doing anything about it."

"And how do you know this guy killed Janeka?"

"I just do. She was getting too close to discovering whatever he was up to."

Thom glanced to Anais. "The police have a suspect in custody already. He's confessed and is awaiting trial."

"That doesn't mean he was alone in acting it out." Her tone was cold. "Big fuckers like this don't do all the dirty work themselves."

"I take it you have a plan then?" Krem spoke up. Everyone looked at him. "I mean, if we're doing this, we need a plan."

* * *

"What brings you out so late?" Varric turned his gaze to the woman beside him in the backseat. Her legs were crossed at the ankle, distracting him with the lean musculature.

"Work." She responded simply, following his gaze, before looking up at him.

"Well, shit, don't overwhelm me with descriptions." Tethras joked.

"I… am sorry. I'm not the best at pretending to be polite for the sake of conversation."

"Hey. Don't worry about it. I was kidding." He glanced out the window at the city lights they passed. "I'm Varric Tethras, by the way."

"Cassandra Pentaghast." She clasped his hand for a brief moment.

"No shit, you're the Cassandra Pentaghast?" Varric smiled a little wider. Maybe this night wasn't going to be as bad as he anticipated; this meant a story in the making. "Out slumming with the rest of us?"

"In the flesh." She answered dryly. "And I was, in fact, working. As I said before."

"Shit, does your uncle know you're "working"?"

"Not like that." She frowned. The little wrinkles at the corners of her eyes were charming in a way when she did that. "I was searching for information."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow, "Information about..?"

"If you must know, about my brother."

Varric fell silent. He knew what it was like to lose a sibling, and the fact that this one was in the public eye, meant it was no less painful. Bartrand's death was still a raw wound despite the years between. Tethras could still see the scene of the purposeful overdose he stumbled across years before, in his mind's eye.

Anthony Pentaghast, however, was missing. Kidnapped, probably. The nephew of a famous Mortalitasi would garner a ridiculously large ransom, except there was never any contact from the culprits. It had been only a year. Varric covered the first few days of the search on his blog, but slowly, as these things often do, it faded from the public's attention. It must have still hurt.

"Shit, I'm sorry I said anything." He finally admitted.

"No, its.. alright." Cassandra looked away. "There were no new leads. Haven't been for a while."

"Want to get a drink with me? To make up for the shitty attitude." Tethras offered.

"I don't usually drink." She settled beside him against the cracked leather seat. "If something were to happen if I was drunk–"

"It'll be fine. I'm sure the Hanged Man has milk if you're really that worried."

That got a flash of a smile, before her brow furrowed once more. "No, I… I'll drink with you."

"You know, after the first forty eight hours, the police tend to let up searching, 'cause they figure the missing person is dead."

He knew from experience. Bartrand had been declared missing after missing several days of work and then, nothing. Varric had found him in a hotel room, after getting a tip from the front desk.

* * *

"It's like some twisted game of hide and seek. He was always good at that. Hiding." Pentaghast frowned into her rum and coke, listening to him intently. She sat upright, mouth pressed into a grief stricken line. "He's alive. I know he is."

"Alright, seeker. If he's alive, how come nobody knows where he is?"

"He has money. If he wanted to disappear he could."

"You were close to him, weren't you?" Varric finished his drink, swallowing hard. "Why would he vanish without telling you where he went?"

She didn't have an answer for him.

Tethras went on, swirling the ice in his empty glass; "If he's found, and he's not… alive, then what will you do?"

She focused on him, lifting her drink to her lips with an absent flourish. "Keep living. It's the best i could do for him, for his memory."

"Maybe its best he's not found. It'll keep you searching, give you something to do." He gave her a little smile.

Cassandra returned the smile with some difficulty, before tossing her drink back.

"How about you go all out with your slumming, then?" He asked, casually joking with her as if they weren't just talking about lost siblings. "Get your living done right now, when you have the time."

Her pained facade cracked a little more, showing a scowl hiding a smile. "How will I do that?"

"My room's upstairs."

"Hm." She considered it for a moment. "Are you married, Mr. Tethras?"

He laughed, and looked at her. "Hell no. Single and ready to not mingle, right here."

Admittedly she did find his company a nice change to guards and the help. He made her laugh too. That was a difficult task. Losing Anthony had hardened her heart. "Lead the way."


	13. Chapter 13

"So this is Dorian," Anais pointed to the clearly high strung man trying to maintain order in the restaurant. He made a face and carefully put the tray he was carrying down onto the table they were all seated around, before taking the chair beside the gigantic man beside him. "His husband, Ben." Anais' hand moved an inch to gesture next to Dorian. "You might recognize him as The Iron Bull from late night pro wrestling." He crossed his bulky arms proudly, with a grin.

"Used to be. I'm retired now. Gotta settle down some time."

"I'm not much for TV," Thom mumbled, as he eyed Ben worriedly.

"That right there's my boy, Krem." Ben nodded toward the young man who seemed to be sulking. "He's not getting involved. Too dangerous."

"You'll have a chance at meeting the others later. I'm sure you'll get along fine." Anais flashed a toothy smile Rainier's direction and he grumbled under his breath.

"Viv's usually not part of our little group." Ben added, with a look across the table. "She's just rooting for us underdogs, am I right?"

"Ms. DeFer, if you please." Dorian's mentor was sipping delicately from a small tumbler of a cloudy liquid over ice. The dark woman had a steely set to her shoulders that commanded authority.

"Yes, ma'am."

Dorian shot him a look and leaned back comfortably against his husband's arm.

"And you could say that. There is a certain charm to helping out those less fortunate. Even if they're criminals." Her lip curled at the thought of it, and she took a long drink to wash away the taste. "Why else would one become a lawyer?"

"For the cash." Aclassi muttered, looking into his drink.

"The kid's got a point." Anais drummed her fingers on the table top, impatient to get started. "Now, the plan is we stakeout the hotel Fius is staying at and as soon as we get a chance we strike."

"And you think this is going to work, how? What is your plan once you get him where you want him?" Vivienne coolly asked, setting her empty glass down.

"We can out the corruption. Tethras can run it in the newspapers, let the people do the rest." Thom added, still thinking on his feet.

"Do you think he would?"

"I mean, the guy's a skeezeball but he's got a heart of gold, you have to admit. But…" The redheaded dwarf poured herself a drink and tossed it back. "That might work but we need something substantial. Like another lab site in a warehouse or something."

A hush fell over the table. "The Chargers can probably infiltrate, housekeeping and stuff." Ben murmured, his hand to his chin in thought. "We can get some info there and try and track down some other place."

"That's where you come in, Captain. Can you get any information on Fius, files and stuff?"

Thom shook his head. He had the sneaking suspicion Bethany would be more than willing to help out. Some dark part of him took pleasure in the idea that it would make Cadash jealous as well. "I can try to make some calls but no promises."

* * *

"Fuck.." Tethras rolled over, his head beginning to throb already. Beside him the bed was empty. He sat up with a start, clutching at his skull to calm the roiling in his head. The Pentaghast woman was already awake, looking pensive as she surveyed his desk. Papers were scattered messily about, and she seemed to be organizing them.

"Hey! Don't- Don't mess with those."

Cassandra paused, a stack of files in her hands, the one on top already open. "Your research is extensive."

"It's a living." He managed to find his balance, slipping into the discarded jeans on the floor by the bed. His thick fingers threaded through his hair as he brushed it from his face, still distracted. "To be honest, I thought you'd be gone by now."

Varric heard the sound of a page turning and a soft gasp came from the tall woman in front of him exactly as the papers hit the desk with a muted thump. He looked up at her, as she peered back at him over her shoulder.

"You have an entire folder dedicated to me." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Well, at least she wasn't horrified.

"Not you, just.. just your family." Varric admitted, backing up a little, his words sheepish as he stuffed his hands in his pockets with a little shrug. "I'm a bit of an amateur expert on the case, in certain circles."

She picked up an instant polaroid paperclipped to an old newspaper article. "How did you get this picture? I thought there were no copies…"

"Because it's not a copy. I, ah.. Pulled some strings, cashed in a few favors. It was one of the photos your uncle gave the police at the beginning of the case."

The photograph was a shot of the Pentaghast family at the beach, all of whom were deceased or missing beside the woman standing beside him. It had to have been at least ten years old. Useless in the case.

Pentaghast's expression curdled and when she took her next breath, it was shaky.

"I can understand why you're mad." The dwarf began, reaching out to touch her shoulder. She didn't flinch back, and he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign.

"I have no photographs of Anthony of my own." Cassandra did not betray any emotion with her words despite her shoulders shaking. "My uncle threw them away."

 _Oh. Shit._

"Keep it. I don't really have a reason for it."

Cassandra's fingers curled around the picture and she pulled it closer to her chest. She bit her lip to keep from making a sound.

Varric felt he was intruding on something private, and he averted his gaze, giving her a moment to pick herself up as he threw on a shirt lying around, leaving the top few buttons open. "C'mon, let's get out of here and get some breakfast, what do you say?"

Pentaghast wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, tucking the photograph into her dress trouser pocket. "Trying to get rid of me so quickly?"

"I never said that, Seeker." Varric gave her a wink and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. His words sounded sincere, and a part of her ached at that. This wasn't even a date; just some meaningless sex. 'Slumming' as he called it.

"When we get back, I can see if I have any more pictures of your brother too."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to." And that was that.


End file.
